Forgot what I was saying
by 8annie81
Summary: More amneasia spray abuse, Skipper talks in his sleep and Joey gets beat up for seeminly no reason. I geuss this could be considered a crack-fic.
1. Forgot what I was saying

"Skipper are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" Kowalski said inquisitively.

"What?"

"And ever perplexingly so in Danish. So I've taken the liberty to learn the language. With this!" He said thrusting a DVD box at Skipper.

"You learned Danish with the lunicorn movie?" Skipper said looking down at the case.

"Oh it's just in a lunicorn movie case so no one will mess with it. Private did, but after a few minutes he put it back."

"Uh-huh...and why do you need to know Danish?"

"So I can analyse what you say while you sleep."

"Uh...you know I was gonna take watch tonight...maybe some other time."

"But it's Privates turn to take watch."

"I'll let him off just this one time."

"But you never let me off!"

"Okay I'll let you off on your next turn too."

"What about Rico?"

"Him too."

"Oh well next week then." Kowalski said and waddled off.

Skipper chewed his cheek. He didn't want Kowalski to know what he might be saying. Then an idea came to him. He walked over to a wall, hit a cinder block, and punched a code into the panel that popped out. The wall oppened up revealing countless weapons. He grabbed a mustard container and punched a code to close the wall. "Perfect." He said giving the bottle a squeeze. A small puff hit him in the face. "Perfect." He said giving the bottle a squeeze. A small puff hit him in the face. "Perfect." He said giving the bottle a squeeze. A small puff hit him in the face. "...Perfect." He said holding it slightly away from his face. The bottle felt light. He carfully removed the lid and peered inside. Only a tiny bit of dust was left. 'I've got to be careful' he thought. He turned away and bumpped into Rico.

"Oof!"

The bottle flew and hit Private on the head. The contents fluttered into his face. He shook his head and looked at the tv. He blinked. "Why didn't anyone tell me the Lunicorns was on?"

Kowalski walked in. "You've been watching for half an hour." He looked down at the bottle. "What happend?"

"We're out of amnesia spray." Skipper said non-chalantly. "Think you could whip up another batch?"

Kowalski scoffed. "Of corse I can!" Kowalski waddled into his lab. He poked his head out to say 'I'll need about three days.'.

The rest of the week passed. Skipper took watch every night. He didn't get any sleep. When he heard Kowalski yell "Ureaka! Wait what did I make?" he smirked and walked into the lab. "What are you going to do while I'm asleep?" He asked.

"Analyse what you say."

Skipper blew the dust into Kowalskis face and repeated his question. Kowalski repeated his answer. Skipper did this till Kowalski answered ''Huh?''. Then he said "Oh good you made more amnesia spray Kowalski! Put it somewhere safe." Then he waddled out of the lab, over to his bunk and passed out. "Omsider!"


	2. Aftermath

Rico passed by the open lab door where Kowalski was sitting inside looking confused. "Walski?" He said hoarsely.

"Oh hey Rico."

"What you doin?"

"I...don't know. Skipper told me to do something, but I forgot what."

Rico looked around the HQ for Skipper and found him asleep in his bunk. "Ee's aseep." Rico grumbled.

"I wonder why." Kowalski said thoughtfully. "Perhaps he told me to make sure no one disturbs him."

Rico shrugged. "I dunno."

"Hmm I geuss we'll never know."

Private walked in. "What's up guys?"

Kowalski and Rico shrugged.

"Oh well- ah ah-." Private stopped and held his beak. "Ah chooo!" The amneasia dust went everywhere.

* * *

><p>"And this is how you found them?" Annie asked Nikki.<p>

"Yeah they asked if I was their mother."

"Oh I know what happend!"

"What?"

"They sniffed that purple pink stuff they keep in their mustard bottle." Annie said chuckling. "Candy and I did that once! When we finally stopped I asked Joey if he was my daddy, he said ''Hell yeah Joey's your daddy!'' and hopped off. Wait a second...Joey!" Annie growled. "Watch Kyle for a minute." She said pulling him from her pouch. She hopped over to the ladder and climed out.

"Is she gonna beat Joey up again?" Kyle asked innocently.

"Probably." Nikki said "Probably."

**Don't worry about the guys. Skipper will wake up eventually and Rico, Kowalski, and Private will remember eventually. I think in truth ache Kowalski said "I can't remember anything from a day and a half ago!" So I've twisted that into this: The amneasia spray can't permanently erase more than a day and a half of memery. As for Joey he'll probably be limping for a few days, the jerk -_-''.**


End file.
